


Wrestling with Angels

by houdini74



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Conversations, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houdini74/pseuds/houdini74
Summary: David and Patrick have a conversation about the wedding. Coda to S6E8.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 65
Kudos: 239





	Wrestling with Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I had some feelings about how things were left after David and Patrick's wedding photos, so I wrote this.

“I’m going for a walk.”

Before David can respond, he’s gone, the door to his apartment closing behind him, his feet flying down the stairs, accelerating into a blur where a single misstep could send him crashing to the bottom, the uncontrolled descent soothing the churn inside him.

Outside, he considers going to the store, but he doesn’t want another reminder of David right now. So he heads in the other direction, walking aimlessly until he gets to the park. The bench, Bob’s Bench, sits beneath two spruce trees. He brushes off the discarded needles and sits at one end, staring blankly at the uneven grass and worn playground equipment. 

It’s a lot, is all. It makes him think, not of Rachel, exactly, but of the cloud of expectations that had come from being engaged before. It’s different this time. Everything about this is different. He loves David. Madly, passionately, softly. He knows how badly David wants the wedding to be perfect and he wants to give that to him. He wishes they could skip the flowers and the photographs and the rest of it and just get married. 

He shivers. It’s cool in the shade and he should have grabbed a sweater in his mad dash out the door. The anger from earlier today still burns inside him. He’d thought that everything he’d hated about wedding planning the first time had been because everything had been so wrong with Rachel. But he hates this. He hates how superficial it feels, like he’s pretending when all he wants to do is show everyone that he finally knows who he is.

He puts his head in his hands and stares at his feet. He just needs a minute. It will be worth it. They’ll get through it and he’ll get to marry David and it will be worth it. He jumps as long fingers clad in gold rings grasp his shoulder and David settles onto the other end of the bench. Even from a distance, David doesn’t release his hold, his fingers stroking softly at Patrick’s t-shirt, but he doesn’t move any closer either.

“How did you know I was here?” 

David shrugs. “I didn’t think you’d go to the store.”

“Hmm.” It’s easy to forget, after a day like today, when it had felt like David didn’t know him at all, how well David knows him. How well they know each other. The tightly coiled spring inside him starts to unwind, just a little.

“I’m sorry. About today. I shouldn’t have made you— I should have asked you—” David runs his free hand along the seam of his designer track pants, betraying his nervousness. 

“I’m sorry too.” He sighs and David’s fingers tighten on his shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” David’s voice is uncertain and Patrick can tell he’s trying to be brave. 

He takes a deep breath and breathes out through his nose, trying to pull together words that won’t make things worse. “I’m not just a prop for your perfectly designed wedding, David.” The fingers on his shoulder go still, but David doesn’t pull them away. 

“I never—” David breaks off mid-sentence. “No. You’re not.”

He tilts his head so he can look at David. He can see the anxiety as he worries at his cuticles but his left hand is glued to Patrick’s shoulder as if he’s afraid they’ll fly apart without it. “I planned one wedding that felt fake and wrong. I don’t want to do that again. Not with you.” 

“No.” David breathes out the word like he can’t keep it contained. 

“All I want is to show everyone who we really are, not some pretend versions of ourselves. I want to show them that I love you, that’s all that matters.” He clasps his hands together, worrying at the calluses on his right hand. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” 

He tilts his head back. It’s clouding over and the breeze is picking up. He shivers again. “I want you to have the day you want. And, well…” He hates asking for what he needs, for too long he’d worried about what might escape if he unlocked that door.

“And you’re terrible at saying what you want?” An uncertain smile tugs at the corner of David’s mouth and Patrick smiles in response. 

“That too.”

David’s fingers are moving on his shoulder again. For the first time since he’d arrived here, the touch feels soothing instead of desperate. “I just want to show everyone that I can make something beautiful, even here.”

“I know and we will. _We_ will.” The tension inside him is almost completely gone. 

David smiles at him, his mouth twisting in that private way that acknowledges Patrick’s point. “Okay.” 

The touch on his shoulder isn’t enough and he scoots closer on the bench. David shifts so that he can slide between his legs and David wraps his arms around him, pressing him close. He tips his head back to rest on David’s shoulder. “I love you, David Rose.”

“I love you too.” He can hear the relief underneath David’s words. 

He presses a kiss to the curve of David’s jaw. “Just so you know, there won’t be any spray tans for our wedding day.”

“Oh? Any other demands?” David’s nose nudges playfully at his cheek.

“Clear your schedule for the afternoon.” With a chuckle, he nestles closer to David, closing his eyes. The sun has come back out and he’s warm for the first time since he came here. “I have a spreadsheet.”


End file.
